Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/2 December 2012
11:46 Brick cabin :P 11:46 <1999bug> 30136 looks like a log. 11:47 <1999bug> But not like that of an actual log cabin. 11:47 <1999bug> But it would still work better. 11:47 <1999bug> :P 11:47 <1999bug> I'm REALLY tempted to make an entry for this month's contest. 11:47 Considering it's made out of LEGO, even if it did look like a log cabin, wouldn't it technically still be made out of bricks? 11:48 LEGO bricks? 11:48 :P 11:48 gtg for dinner and... 11:48 <1999bug> Haha, yes. :P 11:48 <1999bug> Unless you made it out of plates. 11:48 <1999bug> :P 11:48 You just can't win, don't even try. 11:48 Icecream caek! 11:48 :P 11:48 Today is my sister's birthday. 11:48 Nice. 11:49 I need to tell Jeyo something. 11:49 Speak of the devil... 11:49 I'll take a message for him. 11:49 xD 11:49 <1999bug> xD 11:50 xD 11:50 Wait...brb 11:50 <1999bug> xD multiplied by 5 11:50 Now I forgot what it was. xP 11:50 <1999bug> Lol, I hate when that happens. 11:50 Did anyone get a screenshot of that? :P 11:51 <1999bug> Took one :P 11:52 <1999bug> Is there a 2012 Winter Village set? 11:52 <1999bug> http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/lego/images/thumb/6/68/Lol.PNG/1000px-Lol.PNG 11:52 <1999bug> Wait.. 11:52 O Hai Dere 11:52 I haz question 11:52 Hi 11:52 <1999bug> I was the first person to upload Lol.PNG?! o_O 11:52 <1999bug> That makes no sense. :P 11:53 Mah question is 11:53 Yes? 11:53 Whai is the brickipedia logo... someone with an afro and strange eyebrows? 11:53 It's Bilbo Baggins 11:53 <1999bug> .___. 11:53 It's like those eyebrows are playing leapfrog :O 11:53 :P * 11:53 O 11:54 I never read, watched/played hobbit 11:54 it looks too... hobbit-y for my liking 11:54 'tis a pity indeed. 11:54 um 11:54 Bilbo's name... 11:54 replace the first B with a D 11:54 lego made a dirty joke O_O 11:54 :/ 11:54 <1999bug> LEGO didn't create the Hobbit, for one. 11:54 CP Parties o/ 11:55 I was talking to you this morning. :P 11:55 I never even knew about hobbit till lego did it O_O 11:55 About CoD 11:55 you were storm? 11:55 :P 11:55 oh yeah 11:55 Yeah 11:55 I remember 11:55 lol 11:55 Guys 11:55 wanna know the word? 11:55 the word is bird 11:55 No 11:56 that's right. 11:56 The bird bird bird... 11:56 The bird is the WORD! 11:56 *music plays* 11:56 (dance) 11:56 Now I've got a dancing Peter Griffin stuck in my head. 11:56 :P 11:56 - 11:56 Jeyo 11:57 Yeah? 11:57 I remember what I wanted to tell you. 11:57 Guys replace the first B in Bilbo with a D 11:57 Dilbo xD 11:57 Well, show you. 11:57 lol, then replace BOTH B's with a D 11:57 Leader, stop. 11:57 mm kay 11:57 woah 11:57 that mmm sounded liek... liek 11:57 MCDONALDS! 11:57 MMM MMM MMM I'm LOVIN' IT! :D 11:58 anyway 11:58 @Storm I'm ready to deliver Jeyo's message. Fire away. 11:58 I like what you did with this wiki 11:58 :P 11:58 I especially like how logo is mister Bilbo AKA Dilbo AKA Leapfrog eyebrows man 11:58 -_- 11:59 I wonder what adventures his wondrous eyebrows go on *sigh* 11:59 they are so beautiful 11:59 Storm? 11:59 http://www.bricklink.com/browseList.asp?itemType=S&catString=273 Jeyo, check out these set prices. Click the "View them" Button on the far right. 11:59 :O 11:59 Look at some of the larger sets. 11:59 OW! 11:59 Check out those prices! 12:00 That kick HURT 12:00 I don't wanna fight YOU 12:00 Triple :O 12:00 I'm never buying sets from eBay again. 12:00 You're only a leaping eyebrows man :O 12:00 Physical violence is not the way 12:00 fighting solves nothing 12:00 @CP (Not Czech): Stop. 12:00 that kick really hurt 12:01 it was in my nuuu--- uh... hmm.. chest? 12:01 Stop, and you won't be kicked again. 12:01 Gali for $3.00! 12:01 That is a HIGH LEG 12:01 you take martial arts? 12:01 @Jeyo: IKR? 12:01 I found Vahki and Bohrok for 2.50. 12:01 Dun dun dun 12:01 that kick was in my THROAT 12:01 YE OWCH 12:01 I could of died 12:01 this is VIOLENT 12:01 *is scared* 12:01 Stop 12:01 Next is a ban. 12:02 No 12:02 Or at least not from me. I guess that is up to you. 12:02 Woah woah, I got kicked AGAIN for complaning just cuz you were violent towards me? 12:02 Muaka and Kane-Re - $50.00. That's still pretty good. 12:02 *is really scared* 12:02 meep 12:02 Stop (eyeroll) 12:02 gies. 12:02 Hi Racelord 12:02 Wouldn't it be cool if 12:02 Meep Gies. 12:02 the eyeroll thing was animated 12:02 :P 12:03 and the eyes actually rolled 12:03 hey Jeyo 12:03 o/ RaceLord 12:03 OMG SOMEONE JUST ROLLED HIS EYES AT ME! I SHALL NOT GIVE THEM BACK! >:D *runs off with eyeballs* 12:03 Oh, wow. Manas 12:03 for 49.99 12:03 Oops 12:03 Ok ok, NEXT is ban 12:03 :S 12:03 xD Jeyo 12:04 lol 12:04 Fail XD 12:04 OH COME ON, that kick hurt the MOST, how VERY unnessacery! 12:04 Stop now. 12:04 MY chest is throbbing cuz of all these kicks 12:04 you made Czech leave! 12:04 take meh to de hospital 12:04 Storm, did you see the manas? 12:04 @RL: :P 12:05 @Jeyo: No 12:05 Put meh out of mah misery 12:05 How much are they? 12:05 Less than 50 USD 12:05 Berry, PM 12:05 excluding the shipping 12:05 You got a FRIEND IN ME 12:05 @Jeyo: Whoa. 12:05 doo deep doo doo doo 12:05 Err 12:05 .............. 12:05 guys 12:06 Do not spam or you'll be banned. 12:06 did toy story 3 make you cry? If not then... YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER! *throws heart at* oops, I need that! *picks up heart* 12:06 I say ban him 12:06 Heart obsession ovah here O_O 12:06 And stay out! 12:06 :P 12:06 Forever! 12:06 I wasn't sure if that qualified, so I waited for someone else to do it. :P 12:07 Or for 3 days... :P 12:07 xD 12:07 <1999bug> ;) 12:07 <1999bug> :P 12:07 A little late, eh Bug? :P 12:07 <1999bug> What makes you say that? :P 12:07 Storm - 12:07 Tarakava 12:07 for under 40 12:07 ._. 12:07 Must have 12:08 2 of them 12:08 (I mean, that's how they come, but still) 12:08 Nui Jaga for 25 12:08 O_O The Bahrag 12:08 70 USD 12:08 :O 12:09 Exo Toa - around 40 12:09 These people mustn't know how much these things are worth. 12:09 I saw that Mata Gali was only going for about $3 earlier today. 12:13 Krekka - 20 12:13 .. 12:14 Once I buy Arkham, I think I'm going to look into getting the Phantoka I wanted so much but never got.... 12:14 I want Arkham for X-Mas 12:14 But it's not out yet 12:14 Which really makes me mad. 12:14 The Phantoka are...okay... 12:15 I didn't like them for the Toa Nuva, but I liked them as models. 12:15 2.50 for Rahkshi 12:16 :O 12:16 http://www.bricklink.com/search.asp?itemID=77200 Overpriced 12:16 :/ 12:16 20 for Antroz 12:17 Wasn't he originally 10? 12:17 or 12? 12:17 8.50 for Vamprah though 12:18 .. 12:18 and 7.00 for Chirox 12:18 What's so special about Antroz? 12:18 I'm not too excited about those 12:18 hey guys!! 12:18 Hey o/ 12:18 hi 12:19 0.91 for Visorak Vohtarak! :O 12:19 o/ Topher 12:20 hi @Storm 12:20 http://www.bricklink.com/search.asp?itemID=52829 Click on the image. They accidentally used a prototype image. :P 12:21 28.18 for Roodaka 12:22 Thats... ok :/ 12:22 I guess 12:22 Why are you doing this? 12:23 Funny how the older ones are better priced. 12:24 Ikr? :P 12:25 Rahaga are cute :3 12:25 They're so tiny 12:25 I loved the Rahaga. :D 12:25 Rahagagaga 12:26 I liked the rahaga because it was a cheap, easy way to get Rahkshi heads. :P 12:26 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3J5D-YuNVU&feature=g-high... 12:27 Galaxy 2013 Squad? :P 12:27 http://www.bricklink.com/SL/6934-1.gif?0 Fail 12:27 <1999bug> xD :P 12:27 What the xD 12:28 <1999bug> I remember that set. 12:28 <1999bug> I think it came with batteries or something. 12:28 <1999bug> :P 12:28 http://www.bricklink.com/SL/7716-1.jpg?0 12:28 :P 12:28 http://www.bricklink.com/SL/7719-1.gif?0 12:28 Rawr I fire lazahs from mah tummeh. 12:29 <1999bug> xD 12:29 <1999bug> xD 12:29 http://www.bricklink.com/SL/7217-2.jpg?0 Grrr I'm ugly 12:29 <1999bug> Actually, he's kinda cute 12:29 <1999bug> :P 12:29 :P 12:29 http://www.bricklink.com/SL/7718-1.jpg?0 This one isn't half bad 12:29 I kinda like this one 12:30 Although he's missing a hand. 12:30 Why did they do that? 12:32 <1999bug> Maybe the ball is supposed to represent a hand and the black bit is only for holding the thing? :P 12:32 <1999bug> IDK 12:32 http://www.toysperiod.com/lego-set-reference/bionicle/lego-7718-quick-bad-guy-yellow/ 12:32 In my opinion, anything with Rotouka Spinners = not worth getting. 12:32 I think I have the parts to make him 12:32 There are 3 exceptions 12:32 Roodaka 12:32 Norik 12:32 and Iruini 12:33 Because Sidorak has no friends. 12:33 That should be a reason for everything wrong with the world. 12:33 <1999bug> He's bad, he's quick, and he's yellow. 12:34 <1999bug> And he's also... a guy. 12:34 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/b/bc/Alien_Beetle.png It has red dots on it's eyes. I hadn't noticed that before. 12:34 "Why is the world going to end in 2012?" 12:34 "Because Sidorak has no friends." 12:34 :P 12:34 @Jeyo: You didnt? 12:34 So does the red one. 12:34 <1999bug> I didn't notice it until more recent images came out. 12:35 I noticed it a while ago 12:35 I didn't either. :/ 12:35 Noticed it a while ago. 12:36 I love what LEGO is naming them :/ 12:36 Buggoid 12:36 I have a problem with these images: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121122004446/lego/images/8/86/Red_alien_insect5.jpg I don't like having an external logo and URL on images like that. 12:37 Not to toot my own horn, but I was the one that found out they were going to be called Buggoids. 12:37 :P 12:37 I don't like those either. I thought I removed them. 12:37 The Mosquito ones were removed 12:37 not these...these Buggoids. 12:38 <1999bug> Even if they took the images, watermarking them is ridiculous. 12:38 Hmhm 12:38 I could remove the URLs if you want. 12:38 SAME. 12:38 SAME* 12:38 Same** 12:38 Wait, guys 12:38 Alien Mosquitoid ones where not delete 12:38 Better than both 12:38 But not now, I'm supposed to be doing homework. :P 12:38 Just let me take them from cache pics 12:38 <1999bug> It is like they are obsessed with getting things first and showing it off, just like several YouTube channels. :3 12:38 Hold on. 12:38 Yes, Bug 12:39 Mosquitoid? 12:39 That reminds me of Altoids. 12:39 So, I have an unrelated question. 12:39 <1999bug> Insectoids 2.0 :P 12:40 36 more edits and I hit 6,000 o_O 12:40 ? @ Berry 12:40 Yes, Berry? 12:40 Does anyone know what the heck Basil is wearing? I always wondered that.... 12:40 who likes LEGO Friends? http://shop.lego.com/en-CA/Skateboarder-Mia-30101?s=6011682 12:41 helmet-wise or torso-wise? 12:41 torso-wise 12:41 a tunic? 12:41 Something with dots and a belt. :S 12:42 Yeah, I guess that tunic is the best answer.... 12:42 Seems odd though. 12:44 Need help - 12:44 Making 1 Galaxy Squad MOC 12:44 Need a different insect that hasn't been done yey 12:44 yet* 12:44 ideas/ 12:44 12:44 Ideas?* 12:44 Beetle 12:46 Lizard 05:41 So... 05:42 So.. 05:42 1-2 more days until Series 9 is revealed 05:44 .. 05:44 Yeah, and it will coincide with my unveiling of Batch 2 05:46 Bye everybody!! o/ 05:46 :/ 05:47 Bug? 05:47 Mythrun? 05:50 .-. 06:14 hello 06:14 tanyone here 06:14 anyone 06:14 no 06:14 bye 06:15 Hey every- Bug and Ambrose O/ 06:47 I got three Galaxy Squad sets. 06:47 Built two so far. 06:47 And they're amazing. 06:47 That is all. :D 06:55 Back 07:20 . 07:20 Hey Brick bobby O/ 07:21 Gtg 07:21 hello o/ 07:39 o/ 07:39 hello Irnakk o/ 07:39 hey Bobby! :D 07:39 Is Galaxy squad already out? 07:46 I don't think so 07:47 But that jamester guy said he had 2 above :S 07:48 they might be out in america but they are not on shop @ home in the UK 07:48 They arent out here either. 07:50 checking america shop @ home 07:50 and they are out in America 07:52 Ok 08:07 o/ 08:07 O/ 08:08 Hello 08:09 08:10 Lol 08:11 Saron on the touch 08:11 :P 08:13 Nazi vs (gollum) 08:14 o/ 08:14 (Gollum) wins flawless victory 08:14 0/ 08:14 o/ 08:16 o/ 08:17 hi 08:17 Is o / 08:18 what 08:19 I play mortal kombat 9 08:20 well i play MK vs DC 08:20 its the only MK game i could find 08:20 and nvm 08:23 Mortal kombat dah dah dah dah dah dah 08:25 Anyone wanna do a LoTR quiz? 08:25 08:25 Me 08:25 :D 08:26 I only know 7/10 of lotr 08:26 Question 1: What weapon does Sauron use in The Fellowship of the Ring? 08:26 i would say me but i wouldn't know anything 08:26 An axe/mace 08:26 Choose one. :) 08:26 Mace 08:27 (clap) 08:27 Yeah,he has a mace! 08:27 08:27 What does (gollum) call the ribg 08:28 Question 2: Who came with Gandalf and the Rohirrim at Helm's Deep in the Book? Note: It's not Éomer. 08:28 Idk 08:28 never read the books 08:28 Wrong,there's no such character as Idk :P 08:28 It's Erkenbrand. 08:28 what about In Donkey King for IDK 08:29 wait no in donkey kong 08:29 I donkey kong 08:29 Question 2: Aragorn used the following Weapons; ? 08:29 3* 08:29 Brb getting coke 08:30 Sword 08:30 WeaponS,so there are more. 08:31 Want a hint: 08:31 ? 08:31 Touch to fight the ringwiaths 08:31 Yeah,more 08:31 He has 3 more. 08:32 Gimli 08:32 Gimli is not a weapon xD 08:32 He used him in 2 towers 08:33 Anduril 08:33 Yeah,he throwed him at the Uruk-Hai. 08:33 Yes! Anduril! 08:33 2 more to go! 08:33 Want a hint? 08:33 Sheild 08:33 Wrong. 08:34 Horn 08:34 No,Boromir has a horn and shield,not Aragorn. :P 08:34 I give up 08:34 Alright. 08:35 Next 08:35 he used a bow in the Mines of Moria. 08:35 And received a elven dagger from Celeborn after leaving Lothlorien. 08:36 Note that that dagger is the same he used to stop Eowyn when she was training with her sword in the Two Towers. 08:36 Question 4: Which Realm is Isengard in? 08:36 1 what does (gollum) call th 08:36 e ring 08:37 The precious :P 08:37 My precious 08:38 Question 4 is tricky. 08:39 Middle earth 08:39 no. Thats a continent. 08:39 Realms are,for example,Rhovanion,Rhun,Arnor,Eriador,Mordor,Gondor and Rohan. 08:40 Mordor 08:40 No. 08:40 Rohan 08:40 I can give you a map of Middle earth. 08:40 No. 08:41 http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Locations 08:42 He is aragorn many years ago 08:42 ? 08:42 Aragorn is a character. 08:42 Isengard is Saruman's base. 08:42 You know,with the black tower and the forges. 08:43 I moria 08:43 No. 08:43 Give up? 08:46 Yes 08:46 Lag 08:46 Gondor. 08:46 Sounds ynlikely,but 08:46 Unlikely* 08:46 http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Isengard 08:48 I know who stabbed frodo 08:48 The Witch-King. 08:50 moro 08:50 lol 08:51 statue of libenazgul 08:51 And shelob 08:52 i have a litlle lego related spider storie 08:52 ron from harry potter says frodo,i hate spiders dont you 08:53 well i do but youre lucky your fantasy books spider isnt a size of a star wars space craft 08:53 I prefer LoTR over HP. 08:53 yep 08:54 but have you seen that shelobs body is size of a star wars space craft 08:54 clone o/ 08:54 moro 08:54 Well, as big as a X-Wing yeah, but not as big as the death star :P 08:54 o/ 08:55 oh my,dont even say about shelob that is size of a death star 08:55 :P 08:55 :P 08:55 08:55 hello frodo! 08:56 He would have been bigger then the death star cause of his legs :P 08:56 oh my gosh its a spider that is size of a moon! 08:56 Or even the world 08:57 Maybe Shelob ate yoo much filty Orcses,preciouss? >:P 08:58 Too* 08:58 or maybe she gone to space with MESA and ate the moon 08:58 xD 08:58 mesa is the middle earth space attackgroup 08:59 of hobbits 09:00 Or bilbo frodo Sam pippin merry gandolf etc 09:02 Radagast the biofuel engineer 09:02 xD 09:02 xD 09:03 pippin is the longest''pilot 09:03 :P 09:04 sam is gonna have the food stuff working,''lambas! 09:04 xDDD 09:05 this is no smoking are! get of my rocket 09:05 lambas! 09:07 did you say lambas 09:08 lambaaas! 09:08 thats Lotr/spongebob mask up 09:14 well 09:15 Trololol. 09:15 irnakk! i have to kick a troll again 09:16 *kicks a troll* 09:16 Cave troll :P 09:16 come and have a cup of choco again 09:16 noo!! 09:16 drink! 09:17 noo! it has unicorn blood! i cant come to sunlight after it 09:17 now you have to drink it 09:18 noo! 09:18 back 09:19 *the troll makes the choco even more dangerous'' 09:19 * 09:19 brb 09:39 hai 09:42 back 04:41 Ooooh... Y'know, if Wikia keeps being intrusive about the new forums, we can just disable them now. :D ] 04:41 * 04:41 And do me a favour, and ask if you need some help! 04:41 She said, do me a favour and stop flattering yourself! 04:41 How to tear apart the ties that bind, perhaps ____ off, might be too kind, 04:41 Perhaps ____ off, might be too kind 04:44 http://workshop.chromeexperiments.com/stars/ 04:46 CJC, what is that site? 04:49 Stars 04:49 100,000 of them 04:50 You don't say.. 04:50 If you zoom right in, you get The Sun 05:01 Lol 05:49 hello? 06:30 O/ 06:33 Saruron rules 07:47 ...l 08:05 I need a hug... :( 08:08 ... 08:09 I have open an new set 08:09 I made an saruron trooper lol 08:11 And making customs 08:12 Don't buy sets 08:13 Why 08:14 because your an noob and is mean to people that gets boba fett 08:14 No, because it's a waste of money 08:14 But I love lego 08:15 Ok that was wierd 08:15 It wasn't 08:16 I got some much lego minifigures I want more 08:16 Why is getting Lego bad 08:16 I think Clone agrees with me 08:17 There's a lot more important crap you could buy 08:17 This is Lego wikia not hate Lego wikia 08:17 Give up 08:17 Who said we hated it? 08:18 Well I still like Lego is my only thing I have in the basement 08:19 And why do you assume we don't like it? 08:19 Is Lego wikia a place about lego 08:20 If you don't join something else 08:20 I'm taking pics 08:20 When you get older, you will probably realize that there's a lot important things 08:20 What'll happen if I don't join something else? 08:20 *a lot of more important 08:21 I play mortal kombat 9 better 08:21 Ok. Off topic 08:22 Still I like Lego and you can't force me not to 08:22 We weren't trying to (eyeroll) 08:23 I'm an person who thinks before talking 08:24 Ok, off topic again 08:24 Face it you buy lego 08:25 Your must be an faker clone never would say that 08:25 Oh. My. God. 08:25 (facepalm) 08:25 I would and I have 08:25 We all grow up buy lego 08:25 I don't buy LEGO as much as I used as I'm slowly growing out of it 08:26 Only thing kind of stopping me is this Wiki 08:26 I bought my last set in 2008 :P 08:26 When I finish my game and all my custom themes, I will leave 08:26 I wish berry was he 08:26 My last set (If a free set counts) was the Thor The Sun promo 08:27 Why do you want Berrybrick on? 08:27 so I can look at the commets 08:27 What comment? 08:27 comments* 08:27 Your comments 08:28 I'm slowly becoming an kid again 08:28 I don't like LEGO anymore, actually 08:28 Every one had respect for you I had respect for you clone 08:29 ;( 08:29 So? 08:29 (My drama sensors are tingling) 08:29 People still do 08:29 Lol, hi CJC 08:29 the modern set design is lame and juniorized and I'm simply too old for it 08:30 Mat's been at it again. Saying stuff about buying LEGO is a waste 08:30 Which is kind of true 08:30 @Mat, I'm starting to become like that 08:30 I want to help people, in my strange way :P 08:31 It is indeed strange :P 08:31 I want to give people respect in this wiki 08:31 You can 08:31 I cant 08:32 Surely you can, I have respect for some users 08:32 Mat your not helping me 08:33 I do 08:33 He is in a subtle way 08:33 Hi Bobby 08:34 :S 08:34 I'm not getting help I'm leaving and maybe not coming back ;( 08:34 hello o/ 08:35 So your saying star t 08:35 so your saying make an fire put all my Legos in 08:35 Well, not 08:35 And myself 08:35 Burning plastic isn't good for environment and your health 08:36 Maybe my hard to find at rt 08:37 Don't blame me, I voted for Kodos 08:37 xD 08:37 I feel alone in the dark 08:37 Such a fascinating conversation this is. 08:38 Look at me, I stopped buying LEGO sets and I'm a happy person! 08:38 Wait... Maybe it isn't a good example :/ 08:38 So, look at Clone! 08:39 @Lol lycan, turn a light on then... 08:39 I'm not an happy person ;( 08:39 Yes, look at me... wait that another terrible example 08:39 that's* 08:40 If I can go back i can not join or talk to you 08:40 Well...This conversation is depressing. 08:40 Yeah :/ 08:41 Is me I said I love lego 08:41 And rather repetitive and boring. So please stop 08:41 Then they say don't buy Lego 08:41 Is hurting my brain 08:41 Then don't listen to those who tell you not to buy LEGO. 08:41 "they"? you mean Mat 08:42 Yea 08:42 "You're tearing me apart, Lisa!" 08:42 :P 08:42 I hate that movie mat 08:42 the room made by tommy wiedo 08:43 Finally someone who gets references to the Room :P 08:43 Time to leave this wiki 08:43 Jag! 08:43 "Ladies and gentlemen, uh, we've just lost the picture, but what we've seen speaks for itself. The Corvair spacecraft has apparently been taken over, 'conquered' if you will, by a master race of giant space ants. It's difficult to tell from this vantage point whether they will consume the captive Earthmen or merely enslave them. One thing is for certain: there is no stopping them; the ants will soon be here. And I, for one, welcome our new insect overlords. I'd like to remind them as a trusted TV personality, I can be helpful in rounding up others to toil in their underground sugar caves." 08:44 Nice quote 08:44 Hey Jag o/ 08:44 Well bye I guest unless someone wants me to stay 08:44 ;( 08:45 Im useless 08:45 Stay or leave if you like, but trying to arouse our sympathy by telling us how depressed you are doesn't impress me much. 08:45 Em, it sound a bit like me 08:45 *sounds 08:45 The same goes for you. :P 08:46 Yeah, but I think I had a real depression 08:46 It appears to be an unwritten rule for chat. 08:46 Which doesn't change the fact that it isn't a way to get sympathy from others 08:47 ... I'm going to some were unknow 08:48 Mat will you think before you say it people work hard for stuff I did 08:48 huh? 08:48 "The metric system is the tool of the devil! My car gets 40 rods to the hogshead and that's the way I likes it!" 08:49 xD 08:49 hi 08:49 Hi Spy o/ 08:49 I work hard for Lego working hard at subway every night for lego 08:49 Huh? 08:49 I hate the fact that there are two main systems of measurements 08:50 I now have so one on the ignore list 08:50 There is one main system. The metric system. America and our roads just use an archaic system 08:51 If you want to know what happen pm me 08:51 "It took the children forty minutes to locate Canada on the map." 08:51 ―Marge 08:51 "Marge, anyone can miss Canada: all tucked away down there." 08:51 ―Homer 08:52 Crap is not the word clone 08:52 I got banned by saying it 08:52 You should not say it 08:53 Wow (eyeroll) 08:53 Lycans, please stop burdening us with your woes. If you feel depressed then do something. Read a book or build with LEGO bricks or ride a bike and feel the wind in your face or something. Don't be fixated on this depression stuff. 08:53 What wikia is this 08:53 Nvm 08:54 sheesh 08:54 Hey 08:54 hi 08:55 hi 08:55 Bye 08:55 -_- 08:55 I never told you I just want to be an kid again being an kid is fun 08:55 Does anyone know the story of Sir_Adric? I stopped following the KKII storyline after 2005. 08:56 Nope 08:56 Being a kid is only fun becomes you are carefree. Once you go forward, you can't become care free again 08:56 Where's Knight when you need him? :P 08:56 Hi Berry o/ 08:56 lol 08:56 hi berry 08:56 Hi :( 08:56 congratz on first place in the moc competition 08:56 ^ 08:56 :/ I hate my life 08:57 Lycans, stop. 08:57 if you absolutely HAVE to be negative, please just keep it to yourself 08:57 Hello O/ 08:57 Anyways who wants to talk about 2012 08:58 Year not movie 08:58 ...this is 2012? 08:58 Yeap 08:58 • "Kids, you tried your best and you failed miserably. The lesson is, never try." 08:58 *snort! 08:58 Lol 08:58 What 08:59 SEALs: Alright you ****! Move it! We don't accept failure! 08:59 no offense to anyone 08:59 ... 09:00 wait, why does it still say that drew1200 is BoTM? 09:00 it should say bobafett2 09:00 Because no one has changed it 09:01 1 day i will meet an group of Lego fans ;) 09:01 someone better 09:01 me too 09:01 SO what are we then, if not "Lego fans"? 09:01 So* 09:01 I want like heck to go to a lego convention 09:01 IRL 09:01 hi 09:01 Hello, Super. 09:01 Hey, Mythrun! 09:01 Go to brick fair that is an Lego plase 09:01 @Spy That would be bobaFett12d :P 09:01 place 09:01 oh 09:02 whatever 09:02 Hey Ermac 09:02 it should be a crime to have two users with nearly identical usernames 09:02 Hey, Jeyo. 09:03 superspyz is an clone of you 09:03 ??? 09:03 (facepalm) No 09:03 Mythrun? 09:04 he hardly ever talks 09:04 hi mat 09:04 @ermac: talk to LUWikibot 09:04 PM him or something 09:04 The bot talks even less. 09:04 Clone kicked me for saying I love Lego guys 09:04 did you say it in caps? 09:04 Hi 09:04 No, for insulting Ma 09:05 Mat* 09:05 0_. 09:05 (Personal Attack) 09:05 Oh will you two/three just stop it already 09:05 Cute 09:05 Look at the legs of the mech :P 09:05 I'd like that but I can't seem to get them to stop :/ 09:05 Then ignore them 09:06 I'll be honest Jeyo, when I think cute, I don't think mech legs :P 09:06 Lol, I already stopped 09:06 @CJC :P 09:06 XD 09:06 cute mech legs! 09:06 hi 09:06 hey 09:06 Hi 09:07 I wish I never come so early (faceplate) 09:07 what I want to know is: we have fairly good computerized images of series 10, but not of series 9??? 09:07 (Facepalm) 09:07 it should be the other way round 09:08 Now I can stop 09:08 How do we know they're from S10? 09:08 Eating fish 09:08 Maybe they are from S9 09:08 Treehouse of Horror VII is probably the best satire of the US political system I can recall 09:08 Ponies! 09:08 Lol 09:09 turtles 09:09 ??? 09:09 @CJC 09:09 The http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Treehouse_of_Horror_VII#Citizen_Kang Citizen Kang section 09:09 Stop with the spam please 09:09 ^ 09:09 who 09:09 Wikia spams us with ponies.... 09:09 yeah 09:09 ^ 09:09 *^^ 09:09 probably only cm4s was happy 09:10 thank goodness you don't see ads when you're signed in 09:10 Plus, it gave us the quotes "Abortions for some, miniature American flags for others!" and "Don't blame me, I voted for Kodos" 09:11 not to mention an underwear video ad 09:11 Ponies ponies ponies ponies 09:11 with, um, "innapropriate" images 09:11 >:( 09:12 you spamming with ponies is worse than you spamming with depression 09:12 sheesh 09:12 Really need to stop spamming 09:12 D: CJC 09:12 I cried at Aerith's death... 09:12 please don't spam any more or you will be banned 09:13 @lol 09:13 Now you can't tell I'm soulless! 09:14 Ban me for an hour ok guys 09:14 that won't let you off 09:14 I'd rather just ignore you. 09:14 Nice Insectoids minifig, Berry. 09:14 an hour's ban is not just gonna wipe your slate clean 09:15 (Ignore him) 09:15 No I just want to play roblox and not think for once 09:15 dratted bearded man explaining a wireless computer system on a video ad 09:16 1 hour ban plz 09:16 We don't ban on command 09:16 so just leave!!! 09:17 But I will think about the wikia 09:17 so??? 09:17 think about roblox, if that's what you'll be doing 09:17 Ignore him! 09:17 Ok bye 09:18 good bye 09:19 yay! space marines has reached 10000 votes on cuusoo! 09:19 I'm leaving the chat on 09:19 It has> 09:19 *? 09:19 yup! 09:19 Well, I have faith in LEGO. I doubt they'll pass it. 09:19 i want to see what you talk about all day 09:20 We need takers User_blog:Agent_Charge/The_(F)12_Days_of_Christmas 09:20 @lol: not worth it 09:20 I'll take (wait that sounds wrong :S ) 09:20 we hardly talk about anything worthwhile 09:20 You joined the first day :P 09:20 @Clone 09:21 you are better off leaving, before you are infected 09:21 Spy 09:21 Just ignore him. 09:21 Is on ipad 09:22 anyway I have to go 09:22 cya guys 09:22 Lucky 09:22 SSX out 09:22 XP 09:23 "XP"? 09:23 Jeyo I feel better now 09:23 gtg 09:24 Hi 09:24 Brony -_- 09:25 Mat, (stop) 09:25 huh 09:26 Bug! o/ 09:26 <1999bug> Jeyo! o/ 09:26 <1999bug> :P 09:27 Bug! 09:27 Hi o/ 09:28 <1999bug> Hi 09:29 hey CJC o/ 09:34 Gtg 09:35 Bye o/ 09:52 Heey. 09:53 Just for statistics: Do you still buy LEGO sets? 09:54 He does 09:54 Yup. 09:54 Regularly, well, whenever I have money, I'll buy some LEGO 09:55 I would comment it but Berry is here :P 09:55 Anyway, for statistics too: why? 09:56 I'm a LEGO fan, and it can be a challenging build, and I enjoy the final product. 09:57 And when are you going to end with LEGO? 09:57 Probably around my late 20s. 09:58 I've got a fair while to go. 09:58 I don't mind the idea of collecting LEGO when I'm 20, because I'll have my own job. 09:59 <1999bug> What is this, a survey? :P 10:00 Sort of 10:00 http://www.1000steine.com/brickset/images/30231-1.jpg 10:00 what do you parents think about it? 10:00 http://www.1000steine.com/brickset/images/30230-1.jpg 10:00 I have to go now, bye o/ 10:00 They don't mind - they enjoy seeing me happy - so they're good with it. 10:01 (I am actually not very rich, ever) 10:02 Wait... 10:02 You aren't rich and you buy LEGO? 10:02 (and no, it isn't the part of survey anymore) 10:02 I'd prefer not to say. 10:02 Too personal. 10:03 I thought LEGO is for rich people 10:03 ... 10:03 It isn't. 10:04 It's for anyone. 10:05 My parents say the sets are too expenisve 10:05 *expensive 10:05 Not so much 10:06 lol, the most idiotic typo I ever made xD 10:06 They are pretty expensive nowadays 10:06 Well, I buy a mid-cost set every month 10:07 ... 10:07 Lately I've only been able to afford the $5 minifigures - but I had a large spending recently. 10:08 and lego has started to make licenced themes have the main characters spread acrss all the sets, so you have to buy every set to get the minifigs you want 10:08 Or buy them online 10:08 Every... month? 10:08 It 10:08 every month 10:08 It's just... 10:09 like the hobbit sets, you have to every set to get the company of dwarves 10:09 A set that is $30-$50 10:09 Rich snob 10:10 I'm not rich 10:10 And don't call me a snob 10:10 You must be if you buy a LEGO set every month 10:10 Just because my parents can afford them doesn't mean I'm rich 10:10 have to get* 10:12 For me a small set a year is too much 10:15 Really? 10:15 Yes 10:17 Well, I don't spend much money on anything else 10:17 what do you consider a "small" set? what price range? 10:18 And that's your problem! 10:18 Narrow interests! 10:18 5-9$ 10:25 $5-9 a year? 10:25 yes 10:26 That's your problem? (eyeroll) 10:27 No, I have no problem with it 10:28 That's not what you said... 10:28 Yes it is 10:34 Okay.... 10:36 why he thought a small set a year is too much we will never know... 10:37 He said, and I quote, "And that's your problem! 10:37 Narrow interests! " 10:38 who did he say that to? 10:40 Video Gamer 10:41 Back. 11:00 hey guys 11:01 (I am not here, I am playing ROBLOX.) 11:01 cool 11:03 Hello o/ 11:07 ...... 11:09 What? 11:17 Chat is boring 11:19 ........ 11:19 WAIT! when did Berry leave? 11:19 Today. 11:20 .... 11:34 Hello 11:35 Hey lazerzSoH 11:52 ..................... 11:52 ... 2012 12 02